Replacement
by Mr. Mushroom
Summary: My take on what could happen if Akane finds out about Ryoga's curse. Don't read if you are a big Ryoga fan.first fic, no flames pls...


Replacement By: Mr. Mushroom  
  
Disclaimer: They say when you say a word five times, it's yours. Well then... Ranma ½, Ranma ½, Ranma ½, Ranma ½, Ranma ½... But it doesn't work, does it? I STILL don't own Ranma ½. A/N: Don't read if you are a big Ryoga fan.  
  
It's 9 o'clock. Akane's head is buried in the pillows and she's crying her eyes out. "I don't believe it..." "I don't WANT to believe it...  
  
-FLASHBACK- That afternoon... Ranma and Akane walking home from school. "Die, Ranma!" Ryoga, umbrella in hand, dives down at Ranma. The infamous Old Water Lady ladling out some water. Ryoga is splashed. Ryoga turns into P-chan in front of Akane. "OH MY GOD!" "Bwee!" P-chan runs off. "Akane..." Akane faints.  
  
-END FLASHBACK-  
  
When Akane had come to, it was already 8 o' clock. She was lying in bed, vaguely remembering Ranma's strong arms as he carried her up. Then the memories came back and she was unable to stop the tears from coming...  
  
Ranma's eyes jerked open. He heard a sound. That sound had woken him up. It was the sound of somebody crying.  
  
"Why? Why? Why did Ryoga have to be P-chan? I told him everything... things that I kept secret even from Kasumi..." The tears returned with a vengeance.  
  
Ranma stopped outside Akane's window. Yes, the sound definitely came from there. He hesitated for a moment, and then came in.  
  
Akane was so busy crying that she didn't notice Ranma as he came into her room. Lost in her own world of tears, she didn't notice Ranma sit down on the bed. She noticed though, when he put his arm around her and drew her near.  
  
"Akane...Are you all right?" "Ranma...Oh Ranma... I don't believe it...I told P-chan everything, and then...he turns out to be Ryoga..." The tears resume as Akane cries into Ranma's chest. Ranma holds her and strokes her hair. "There...there... it's all right. Come on now. Stop crying. The Akane I know doesn't cry like that." "You?" said Akane angrily. "You don't know me..." She looked at Ranma and was surprised to see the hurt in his eyes. She looked away. "Do you know how much it hurts me to see you cry?" "Ranma..." Akane looks up and sees that Ranma is almost in the brink of tears himself. "Do you know how much it hurt me because I knew? How much I hated Ryoga for dishonoring you like that? How annoyed I was that I couldn't tell you, because I had given my word as a warrior?" "Ranma...I don't know what to say..." "If you only knew..." Ranma looked away. "Ranma...Ranma, look at me..." Akane held Ranma's chin and tilted it towards her. "I...I'm sorry..." "Why? I'm the one who should be sorry." "No, me." "No, me! I'm the one!" "No, it's me!" They looked at each other and burst out laughing. He squeezed her shoulders. "All right. Apology accepted." "Same here." She laughed, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. It was a very light kiss, but Ranma felt it just the same, and he keeled over backwards, tumbling down on top of the bed. "Ranma? Hey, Ranma, Are you all right?" she asked, bending over on top of him. "Ranma, you big dummy, open your eyes!" "Boo." And he leaned up and gave her a kiss on the lips. ***************** Ranma POV I-I don't believe it! I just kissed her! OhmyGodOhmyGodOhmyGodOhmyGod... She's so beautiful... OhmyGodOhmyGodOhmyGodOhmyGod.... Her skin's so soft... OhmyGodOhmyGodOhmyGodOhmyGod... Help...I can't control myself! Help me... She's so beautiful...sdfgvfgopwecvlkg...  
  
Ranma's brain loses its ability to think coherently...  
  
His hands have a mind of their own...  
  
And he can't do a thing against it... Akane POV  
  
He-he just kissed me!! I'm going to clobber him into next year! Then again... What's he doing? Hey! Stop it that tickles! Now he's fiddling with my hair... What the hell? His eyes are glazed over, filled with admiration... Oh man...Ohhhhh....  
  
Akane gives in...  
  
She falls down on top of Ranma...  
  
And claims his mouth with hers...  
  
And he responds with unbridled passion...  
  
Holding her tight, he whispers...  
  
"I love you..."  
  
*****************************  
  
Somewhere... "Bwee!" A little black piglet is running as fast as it can. Its caught by the village butcher. He carries the piglet into his shop. The pig squeals as the heavy knife come crashing down on his head. And then... Darkness... For good...  
  
******************************  
  
"Mmmm... Akane?" "What?" "You do know what'll happen if they find out about this, don't you?" "I don't care. Frig 'em. We'll get married anyway..." "Yeah. S'pose you're right." "Of course I'm right, baka." "Tomboy." "I'll show you who's the tomboy!" "Mmmmm, not you, that's for sure." Akane laughs. "I guess I've found P-chan's replacement." "And this little replacement doesn't get lost." 


End file.
